The Encounter - Anko Unleashed
by BubblesWantsTea
Summary: Fate leads to another collision of the former sensei and student years after Anko's abandonment. With the forest of death as witness, will Anko be able to say what she needs to move on. Will her words stir something in Orochimaru or will the sannin play it cool as always?


**The Encounter ~**

**Length **: One-Shot

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. I don't own any of the characters mentioned.

**Note **: Hello everyone! This fanfic is inspired by Anko and Orochimaru's meeting during the chunin exams. I feel like there was so much Anko and Orochimaru could have said to each other given their history.

This is my attempt to get some thoughts and emotions out into the open without changing their personalities too much. Needless to say, I have made some changes.

English isn't my native language, so grammar nazis go easy on me ok?

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Setting** : Forest of Death

Orochimaru: "Are you that eager to end your life?"

_Anko quickly turns to face the speaker  
_

Orochimaru crosses his arms, smirking. "Did you actually think it would be that easy? I guess I thought too highly of you."

_Anko pulls her kunai from the tree trunk, avoiding close combat and hurls it at Orochimaru which he effortlessly catches between two fingers and tosses aside._

"The skilled jounin ninja of the hidden leaf. Look how far you've come. I'm actually feeling quite proud."

Anko measures the distance between herself and the discarded kunai. "It's not like you to take an interest in the chunin exams or the Leaf for that matter. So, why are you here?"

Orochimaru smirks. "Well, I was bored... and lonely."

Anko snorts. "Well, why don't you come closer and tell me a little more about that."

Orochimaru cocks his head to the side, amused at his former student's dedication to end him "Why. So you can attempt to seal me again? No, thanks."

Anko lunges towards the kunai. "This time it won't just be an attempt!"

_Orochimaru activates Anko's seal mark causing her to slouch down in pain._

Anko: You!

_Orochimaru now comfortably moves closer to Anko_

Orochimaru: "You know, I wasn't lying about the lonely part."

Anko chuckles bitterly. "The big bad snake is having a hard time making friends. I wonder why. Who would be crazy enough to want to be with you! "

"Friends?" Orochimaru replies with disgust. "Oh no. I've found something much more useful. You see ... I've found somebody I want for THAT."

_Anko snaps her head up and stares at Orochimaru in disbelief _

Orochimaru smiles evilly. "He's from the Uchiha clan and is highly capable. He would be the perfect male body to infiltrate."

Anko clenches her fist, whispering only loud enough for Orochimaru to hear. "I see you're up to no good as usual and since when did gender or age matter to you. You won't get what you want. The boy will die."

Orochimaru softly, "He reminds me of you, Anko."

_Anko's mouth opens slightly. _

Orochimaru, distracted "That's how I know he'll thrive."

"Or maybe he won't meet your awfully high standards and you'll just leave him in a ditch to die," Anko snaps.

Orochimaru: ...

"When the 3rd hokage told me that I was going to be under your care, I couldn't sleep for days! I practiced my skill sets for hours without a break." Anko looks straight into Orochimaru's eyes. "Because I was going to be YOUR student. I stopped being an ordinary kunoichi the day I found out MY sensei was going to be a legendary sannin."

Orochimaru looks intently at Anko's snake pendant, whispering to himself. "I've never taken no for an answer except that one time."

Anko continues. "People talked. They said that you had a questionable character and that anyone who tried searching for you was basically offering themselves to a hungry beast on a silver platter. Anko's voice was at the verge of breaking. She quickly lowered her face. " I thought sure who doesn't have skeletons in their closet. I didn't know they weren't exaggerating. Nothing more than an experiment... " Anko took a deep breath. "You were Sarutobi's apprentice for years! How could you turn out like this? "

_Orochimaru moves his right hand forward, his hand hovering right above Anko's head. He drops it and turns around_.

Anko yells. "I actually admired you! I told myself that people didn't know what they're saying! I was such a fool! "

_Both hear footsteps approaching in the distance_

_Orochimaru moves_

"So you're just going to leave?" Anko mutters under her breath. " I don't know why I was expecting anything different from you."

Slightly turning his head towards Anko, teasingly " Should I take you with me then?"

_Anko's eyes widen. She briefly imagines Orochimaru turning himself in and atoning for his crime before being released and starting a new life. She almost laughs at the ridiculousness of her thought._

"I know you want to inspire danger but you could use a better jacket," Orochimaru clicks his tongue. "One of these days, you'll get hurt because you don't understand how your actions affect others."

_Anko blinks multiple times_

"You don't think before you act," he was getting tired.

Anko: "That's not tru- "

Orochimaru smirked. "You were about to kill yourself for a dummy, remember?"

_Orochimaru exits._

Anko : Wait.. But what does that have to do with my jacket?!

**The End**

* * *

**A/N** : Not too bad for a first attempt, I hope? So, I originally planned for this to be a one-shot but I enjoyed writing this piece and feel like I'm not quite done just yet. While writing this, I had some more ideas and I might even do a part 2. Let me know if you guys are interested.

Till then, Ciao ^_^

Feedback/ thoughts /opinions are welcome!


End file.
